


《情有独钟》chapter 4

by boli_hh



Series: 《情有独钟》 [4]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *军人极度闷骚木头盒x反叛傲娇口是心非小作精海*文中涉及所有均为虚构，出场人物架空，私设严重，涉及jun//dui部分与现实有bug，请勿认真雪松味A x蜂蜜蛋糕 O一个作天作地上蹿下跳折腾的小作精被闷葫芦无情趣闷骚军官收编的故事OOC有，狗血必须有，abo设定，不开车就是耍流氓无脑瞎磕爽文
Series: 《情有独钟》 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564459
Kudos: 45





	《情有独钟》chapter 4

李赫宰原本根本没想让李东海再回家，他怕李东海回家就不想回来了。毕竟部队大院和富丽堂皇的庄园，傻子也想去庄园。  
但架不住李东海吵着要回去，而且他昨晚为了哄人回家随口答应要陪他回家。李东海倒也没有在自己家里那样放肆，跟在李赫宰身后从这屋到那屋，一路走一路小声念叨。  
“我想回家…”  
“赫宰我想回家。”  
“我想家了。”  
“我想回家…你昨晚答应要陪我回去。”

李赫宰总算明白这omega是怎么做到在上层社会规矩奇多的家庭里也来去自如的。  
李东海简直把自己的优势发挥到极致。本来就长得小小的，抬着脸直直地盯人，小嘴一撇连眉梢都跟着耷拉下来，可怜兮兮地扯着他的衣角，还小心晃了晃。  
“我想回家……”

……………  
李赫宰败下阵来，他就受不了有人跟他来软的。  
“现在走？”

小可怜的眼睛瞬间亮起来，攥着他衣角的手扯了扯“真的吗真的吗？”

李赫宰点头，不然怎么办，可怜的像只暴风雨里的小猫，怪招人疼的。  
李东海嗖的一下松开扯着衣角的手，笑嘻嘻地搂着李赫宰的脖子抱了一下。李赫宰还没来得及反应，怀里的温香软玉已经离开，还留着甜腻信息素的余味。  
他愣在原地，望着人蹦蹦跳跳走远的背影快步追上去，一把扯过人身体拉到身前。李东海被他吓了一跳，小声叫了一下鼻尖撞上脸颊。

“搬进我家的第二天就跑回家，只抱一下是不是太便宜你了？”

李东海浑身的毛都炸起来，脑海中闪过所有以前金希澈逼迫他看的各种渣A家暴案例。  
他哆嗦了一下，试探问道“那……你想干嘛…”

李赫宰手臂用力，两人身体贴在一起。他把omega抱进怀里，下巴搁在肩膀上深吸口气。  
“再抱一下。”

……………  
李东海偷偷翻了个白眼，吓他一跳。他顺从地任人抱住自己，微微翘起嘴角。

金希澈在家里的亭子坐着，正感叹世间万物美好，就听见熟悉的声音顺着风飘过来。  
是十分耳熟的大呼小叫。  
“哥！！！！你干嘛呢！！！我回来啦！！”

下人循声望过去，刚要提醒金希澈只见人呛了一下，放下红酒杯擦擦嘴。  
“你去，让他把嘴闭上。”

“大少爷…您别为难我…”那下人回头，一副快要哭了的表情。  
说话的功夫李东海已经走近，身后不远处跟着提着东西的李赫宰。那些吃的看起来也不轻，不过他看起来很轻松，不远不近的跟在李东海身后。  
李东海蹦蹦跳跳到金希澈身后，一把抱住“哥！！！”

“你哥不聋。”金希澈把黏在自己背上的omega摘下来，严肃的教育“都是有alpha的人了，要注意跟别的alpha保持距离。”  
刚走过来的李赫宰十分赞同，自己的omega自己疼。然后下一秒便看见金希澈凑过去亲了下李东海的额头，笑着揉揉头。  
“但是跟哥哥不用。”

旁边下人看见自家小少爷的新alpha瞬间咬紧牙关。他偷偷旁边挪了两步，万一打起来可不想溅一身血。

其实回来也没什么事做，只不过李东海实在觉得尴尬才想回来。在别人家里坐也不是站也不是，怎么都不舒服，哪有在自己家呆的舒服。  
眼下李东海正没骨头似的陷进沙发，抱着金希澈的手臂在怀里，嘴里一鼓一鼓地嚼着橘子瓣，上一个刚咽下金希澈就把下一瓣喂到他嘴边。  
李赫宰坐在对面，捧着茶杯心里不是滋味，他也想这样喂自己的omega，感觉应该会很好。他垂眸看自己的手，早上的亲昵举动贴着的温热身体，似乎现在还在掌心残留余温。

良久后，金希澈抽张湿巾擦干净手，顺便瞪了眼李赫宰。  
“好，你们俩谁给我说说，怎么了？”

李东海无辜的眨眼，什么怎么了。  
金希澈转过头去瞪李赫宰，李赫宰亦是一副茫然的样子，视线平移过李东海，抬手拍了拍身旁的沙发垫。  
“东海，过来坐。”

“不许去，你就坐这。”金希澈一把摁住乖乖起身的弟弟，敲着茶几开始质问alpha“你是不是欺负东海了，怎么突然跑回来了。”

李赫宰无语，谁能欺负得了李东海，古灵精怪的厉害，一看就是一点亏都不会吃的孩子。  
他抬眼看对面的omega，似乎并没有要为他解释的想法，反而抱着哥哥的手臂看好戏。漂亮的眼睛一眨一眨的，满是笑意。  
李赫宰叹口气，放下手里的杯子。  
“想家了，吵着要回来。”  
金希澈啧了一声，揉揉李东海的头“真的没欺负你？”  
李东海乖乖点头，然后被哥哥恨铁不成钢地戳了下额头，笑他没出息，出去一天就想家。  
趁金希澈起身去给李东海拿零食的间隙，李赫宰又拍了下身旁，轻声唤道“东海，坐这。”

刚刚还悠然自得的人一下子紧张起来，抓抓头发挠挠脸，一边嘟囔着真麻烦一边乖乖走到李赫宰身边坐下。  
Alpha这才高兴，向后展开胳膊搭在沙发背，一直笔挺的坐姿难得放松，靠着沙发背将人虚搂在怀里。倒是李东海一下子紧张起来，和李赫宰手臂接触的位置，布料下的皮肤好像要烧起来。  
李赫宰面上表情没什么变化，不过李东海还是从那张几乎没有变化的帅脸上看出一丝笑意，他咬着唇扭回头。  
自己到底为什么又在害羞！！

虽然还没有正式办订婚宴，但李东海已经搬进李赫宰家，以李赫宰omega的身份，活了二十多年头一次住进部队的地方。李赫宰认为他们是水到渠成，李东海认为自己是被老爸打包卖了，虽然被卖到了一个对他好他也喜欢的好人那里。

夜晚，李赫宰一个人站在厨房里忙活给李东海热牛奶，转身李父站在身后，见他转过来才出声“你来我书房。”

李赫宰端着牛奶走上楼梯，走到一半正好赶上洗完澡出来的李东海，带着一身水汽和沐浴露的香味。  
即便已经好几天了，李赫宰还是觉得新奇的不得了。带了omega回家就像身边养了小动物似的，总觉得可爱又好玩，忍不住想把好吃的好喝的都堆给他。

李东海盯着他手里的牛奶，询问的目光投到李赫宰身上，指了指奶又指了指自己。  
“给我的吗？”  
“嗯，温度正好，再放就凉了。”李赫宰递给他，摸了摸鼻子有些尴尬。  
听金希澈说李东海睡前喜欢喝牛奶，怕李东海觉得不好意思才主动做的，也想照顾一下小朋友。他以前没为谁做过这些事，都是下人代劳，后知后觉地感到不好意思。  
李东海捧着牛奶棒喝了一小口，嘴边沾了一圈奶渍。温热的牛奶格外香，连心情都变好许多。他毫不吝啬笑容，眼睛弯成月牙状，轻声道谢。  
李赫宰握拳才忍住想要上手揉头的冲动，最后还是在走前抹净李东海嘴边的奶渍，收回手快步离开。  
留在原地的李东海愣了一下，跺了跺脚，不好意思地躲回房间里。坐在床边晃着腿，小口小口地喝光李赫宰特意为自己热的牛奶。

“既然有omega了，我打个招呼把你先调出来吧，去做几天教官，正好练一练新兵。”  
“我还不想这么早就退，等结婚了再转业也来得及。”李赫宰拧紧眉，他很喜欢现在这样，能冲在前线的时候不想躲在后面。  
李父背着手走到李赫宰对面坐下，喝了口茶缓缓说道“虽然我也不太喜欢你的这个omega，但是alpha经常不在家，对人家不公平。”  
“东海不是那样的omega，他很懂事的。”  
提起李东海，李赫宰语气放柔了些，两手无意识地绞着，面上浮现出笑意。  
李父闻言，表情难得有些变化。  
“我们说的是一个人么，李东海？”

李赫宰点点头，话里话外全是维护的意思。  
“他很好，挺懂事的。”

李父继续等着，他觉得他儿子还有话要说。果不其然，李赫宰顿了一下又补上一句，惜字如金的多一个字都懒着说。  
“年纪小，活泼点也正常。”

李父想起家院子里摆着的那一排机车，不置可否。

第二天傍晚李赫宰回家的时候，在屋里里外找了一圈没见到李东海。正琢磨着，听到屋外响起熟悉的轰鸣声，紧接着是清脆的玻璃碎掉的声音。  
李赫宰被吓了一跳，还以为是李东海撞到哪了。慌里慌张地跑出去一看，他妈妈花了大价钱从国外用飞机小心翼翼运回来的花瓶碎了，几百万的机车倒是什么事都没有，李东海坐得稳稳的。  
“伤着了吗？”  
“没事，你们家怎么把花瓶放这啊，吓我一跳。”李东海从车上跳下来收拾碎片，一脚下去正好踩中躺在地上的花茎。李赫宰倒吸口气，老天，这是他妈最宝贝的花。  
李东海浑然不知，蹲在地上研究花瓶的碎片，李赫宰眼瞧着那可怜的植物被李东海碾来碾去。

“哇你妈妈喜欢这种花瓶啊？”李东海仰着头看人“我家有好多，搬点过来吧，我们家没人喜欢这东西，都积灰了。”

李赫宰无语，眼下他要想的是怎么把这个事给圆过去。他把李东海从地上拎起来，小心绕过事故现场，一路把人送进屋才松口气。  
“待在这不许乱动。”  
他说完又转身出去，在李东海隔着窗户的大呼小叫声中将车开到另一边停好，认命地收拾起碎片。还能怎么办，问起来就说是自己做的，总不能让李东海挨骂。

李母当然不信，自己的儿子自己最了解，李赫宰不是风风火火的性子，用脚趾想都知道是李东海干的。李赫宰把人拉到自己身后，打着圆场糊弄。  
“一个花瓶而已，明天我和东海去给您买一个更好看的回来。”

李母冷哼一声坐下，她本来就不太喜欢这个omega，富贵人家出身的哪个不都是温文尔雅的，头一遭遇到这么跳脱的。自从李东海搬进她家，她可算是见识到李东海出名的原因。那天早上她去院子里摆弄花草，结果正撞上这不同寻常的omega穿着黑色无袖背心和大裤衩，呼哧带喘地举着两个十公斤的哑铃练得正起劲，一见到她还不忘打招呼。  
“呼…妈妈，呼…早上好！”

李母当即像被雷劈了一样，这肌肉，比她的alpha儿子看起来还健硕。

隔壁家新结婚的omega过来串门，温声细气细皮嫩肉的，两个小胳膊像柳枝似的，说说话就不好意思地低下头。李母看着羡慕的不得了，话还没说上三句，出去跑步的李东海回来了。常年在外玩身上都晒出了印子，单手扛着健身的大包，肱二头肌绷得紧紧的。  
李母笑容一僵，颇有些头疼。

李赫宰最近调到新兵那边做教官，又从部队里临时调到警察厅，带新选上来的特警训练。被自己老爸一通安排以后，总算是能借着外调的名义长期住在家里。每天结束工作回到家，都被妈妈拉着好一顿抱怨，说李东海今天又在家里怎么怎么。他妈妈是希望他能听进去重新考虑订婚，李赫宰却越听越觉得有意思。  
“赫宰啊，东海这孩子怎么连给花浇水都不会啊，那盆君子兰硬是被他浇死了。哪有人给君子兰浇这么多水的，都涝了。”李母叹口气，拉着李赫宰的手絮絮叨叨抱怨起来。  
李赫宰两天没回家，李东海简直在家里翻了天一样。吃完饭不好好看会书或者安安静静待一会，跑到顶楼的天台坐着弹贝斯，周围没有听不见的。好不容易吹风吹够了，又跑进屋里听歌。  
说到这李母哎哟了一声，揉了揉太阳穴。  
“你说这怎么有人喜欢这种音乐，吵死了。”

李赫宰忍俊不禁，真好玩，像只乱闯祸的小猫。他握住李母的手，给李东海说起好话。  
“一盆君子兰而已，也不是故意的。他愿意玩就玩吧，没有什么坏习惯也懂事，挺乖的。”

“还乖？你就睁着眼睛说瞎话，哪有你这么宠人的，你这样以后omega会爬到你头上的。赫宰啊，不是妈妈说你，你本来就忙又事情多，找了个omega还是个惹是生非的，以后怎么办啊。”

“不会，东海有分寸。”  
李赫宰勉强忍住笑意，觉得李东海实在太可爱了，顶着张呆萌的小脸作天作地还挺有意思的。他一边听着妈妈的唠叨一边想起某个号称黑道大佬的家伙养的那只暹罗猫，像个猴子一样在家里窜来窜去，倒是跟李东海有点像。

门外李东海委屈的咬着下唇，原来不是每个人都能包容他的爱好。虽然之前也隐隐约约感觉到李赫宰父母不太喜欢自己，但没想到是这种程度，话里话外的意思是想他们取消订婚。  
他把手里端着的两杯茶放回厨房，耷拉着头回到卧室。李赫宰正在收拾床，见他回来招招手“睡觉了。”

李东海咬唇站在床边，直勾勾地盯着李赫宰看，一肚子话不知道怎么说好，话还没说出来嘴巴先撅起来，皱着眉一脸委屈。  
李赫宰直起身子看见的就是好像下一秒就要哭出来的李东海，把他吓了一跳。  
“怎么了？”

“你很介意我玩机车吗。”

李赫宰放下心，他还以为是什么大事。继续铺被的动作没停，一边收拾一边道“还好，你开心就行。”

那这就是不喜欢的意思了。  
李东海更委屈，是李赫宰自己说的他做什么都可以，到头来又说他开心就好。他最知道了，他哥和之前分手的omega吵架就是这样。那个温润的omega总是凉凉地扔下一句你开心就好，把金希澈气的头晕。  
李赫宰拍了拍床“想什么呢，睡觉。”

“哦。”李东海钻进被里，背对着李赫宰躺在床边，背影一个大写的生气两字。  
李赫宰似乎也后知后觉地意识到了，从床的另一边挪过来。关灯后房间陷入黑暗，他不得不凑近才能看清李东海，低声问道“不高兴了？为什么？”  
“没事。”  
“你不说我不知道。”  
“真没事。”  
李赫宰顿了一会，扶着李东海的肩膀往自己方向拉“那离我近一点。”  
“我不要。”李东海又往反方向缩了缩，他正在伤心呢，不想跟李赫宰躺在一起。  
身后又传来一声叹息，李赫宰从身后抱住他的腰，有些无奈。  
“你在气什么？”  
“我没生气！”李东海在黑暗中瞪着眼睛，他才没生气，只不过是李赫宰言而无信说好可以又不可以而已。  
李赫宰不语，半晌从身后把他搂进怀里。李东海撞上李赫宰的身体一下子紧张起来，扭着身子去挪腰间的手臂。  
“你别抱着我，我要自己睡！”  
“你快起来，床这么大你干嘛挤着我！”

李赫宰却理都不理，也不讲话，手臂牢牢地把人桎梏在身前。原本以为自己会不习惯有omega的生活，却没想到只是一起睡了几个晚上，他现在倒觉得要是不抱着个宝贝睡觉总是少了点什么。  
李东海还在他怀里扭来扭去，肉肉的小屁股蹭着他身体扭了几下，几次都撞到他胯前。李赫宰在夜里睁开眼，目光沉沉的。  
“你不要乱动。”  
“你放开我我就不动了！我要睡觉！”李东海哪想到那么多，继续起劲地折腾。他小脾气也上来了，这alpha出尔反尔，爸爸妈妈还不喜欢自己，亏得他每天在家里跑不敢跑跳不敢跳，难受死了。  
李赫宰加大手臂的力气，哑着嗓子警告“不许动。”

“怎么，你下一句想说举起手吗？我就要动！你把我放开不就没事了。”

这omega似乎完全没察觉到自己无意识的撩拨起别人的欲望，正折腾的起劲。李赫宰气极，拍了下李东海的大腿。  
“还蹭我，你想未婚先孕？”

！！！  
李东海吓得一抖，老老实实地安静下来，这才意识到顶在自己臀上硬硬的东西是什么。他在黑暗里扁嘴，眼睛转了两圈想到办法，噼里啪啦的掉眼泪。  
“你这人怎么这样啊我正在生气你居然硬的起来！你没有心！！”  
“我这么伤心你还想欺负我，我孤家寡人一个柔弱omega千里迢迢住进你们家，玩不能玩唱不能唱，娘家远在千里之外没爹疼没娘爱，你有没有人性！！”  
“你不安慰我就算了居然还想做这种事，你不是真正的喜欢我你就是想找个炮友是不是！我知道了你不要解释我不听！！”

李赫宰简直要被气笑了，到底是谁莫名其妙的生气闹小脾气，他自己的omega抱着睡觉还不让，折腾了大半天还成他的错了。  
李东海坐起来继续哭，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒的往被上掉，暗自掐了把大腿继续发功。  
Omega到底是天生就占优势的，李赫宰被他哭的手足无措，抓抓头发跟着坐起来，把正“哭”得伤心的李东海拥在怀里，大手揉揉头发。  
“对不起，你先别哭了。”  
“我在家里从来都没受委屈，你们alpha果然都是坏人，当兵的也不例外！我这就要回家告诉我哥哥，你们欺负我我不要在这待着了我要回家！”

李赫宰脑内立刻响起一级警报，李东海想干嘛都行，就是不许跑回家。说好是他的omega，以后要结婚的。  
“不许回家。”

李东海被这人突然强硬的语气吓了一跳，打了个哭嗝，这次是真的委屈了。  
“我要回家！！！！你凶我！！！！！”

…………  
李赫宰头都疼了，低声下气地小声哄着，他好像要把这辈子的话今晚都说完。对不起说了有十多遍，他自己都快听吐了。  
“你别哭了，明天眼睛肿了就不好看了。”

李东海哭的好伤心。  
“你果然只是因为我长得好看才同意订婚的。”

“…不是，我不是这个意思。”李赫宰头大如斗，抓着头发想了半天，凑到李东海脸上亲了一口“我喜欢你。”

Omega瞪着眼睛，一下子止住哭声。  
李赫宰一下子了然，哦，原来是要这么哄才对。

让李东海这么一折腾，都已经到半夜了。李赫宰用热毛巾重新给人擦了把脸才一起躺下，李东海乖顺的趴在李赫宰怀里，在黑暗里眨着眼睛想了想，小声说道。  
“我不要未婚先孕…”

李赫宰猝不及防，被萌得差点一口气没上来，一下子笑出声。他揉了下李东海的头，温声安慰他不会的，自己有数。  
李东海点了点头，戳了下面前的胸膛。  
“嗯…你别急……”

李赫宰低下头不解，什么别急。

李东海十分害羞，即便是黑暗的夜里也能看见他目光躲躲闪闪，咬着唇犹豫半天才开口，软软的声音因为有困意黏在一起。

“我准备好了，会给你的……”

李赫宰低下头，轻吻李东海的额头，抱着人的手偷偷蜷缩成拳。  
呜，他好可爱。

TBC.  
by：玻璃


End file.
